BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE
BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE is the first track from the Fling Posse VS Matenrō album. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on June 29, 2018. Track Info * Lyrics: KEN THE 390 * Composition/Arrangement: RhymeTube * Vocals: Fling Posse & Matenrō Lyrics |-|English= ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- You? Beating me? No way! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- You need a very special lesson in manners ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- “Sorry” this, “sorry” that— Well, I’m fucking sorry but I’ve had enough I’m gonna step up and no one can stop me Screw the rulebook, I'll crush you all Beaming my rap directly into your brains via Bluetooth Prepare to eat asphalt, you gambling scum ’cause I’m hitting you like a dump truck You already wasted all your luck Gonna spend your life sleeping in the gutter The name’s DOPPO and I’m always runnin’ hot ’cause I’m the real deal Until we win, this battle is fully under my control ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Hah! Don't make me laugh, you fuckin' corporate bitch You waltz in here acting all mature and stuff But in rap that ain’t worth shit Livin' risk-free won’t bring home money or victory That’s why I’m out here wagering my life literally Whatever, I need to make money Stability? Miss me with that shit But lemme tell you what’s really hot: I'm Dead or Alive, my life’s mine to decide I'm not some kind of collared pet! ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Where do you get off snapping at anyone, you overgrown pup? You’ve got some bark, but no bite to back it up Entrusting your fate to a roll of the dice Is all your doing amounts to I’m Hifumi GIGOLO and I make sure every moment counts Are those out-of-date clothes some kind of joke, Gentaro Yumeno? Write all the books you want But all you’re gonna earn yourself is carpal-tunnel I look to the future Where everything is as I imagine it would be While you're living in the past, in the Meiji era! ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Hmm, indeed, you may have a point, I feel You certainly know how to keep it “real” If you have the time, we could work on a project together Yes, what a shame that all of that is just a lie Learning from past mistakes Is what it takes to unlock the future You’ll always stumble if you never look down at your feet The straight-forward approach isn’t always the right answer Not that a gibbering fool could ever understand that ---(Matenrō)--- The Battle Battle Battle (Yeah!) The Battle Battle Battle Shinjuku's Matenro are the foundation of the future ---(Fling Posse)--- The Battle Battle Battle (Yeah!) The Battle Battle Battle Shibuya's Fling Posse, we're kings and we'll crush you ---(All)--- The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle We’re gonna throw down today Let the pieces fall where they may The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- I have had enough of these ludicrous opinions As I stand here now upon a foundation of precious information Your rap is mere child’s play to me Your attempts at provocation seem as inconsistent as can be I’d suggest relieving yourself by shutting your mouth But if you foolishly fail I’ll happily zip your lips and add some stitches To stop up your mouth And shut down your irritating shrill voice Your future is in jeopardy, my patient Before you know it you’ll be in my infirmary ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Ew, gross, patient? I better be in for plastic surgery to turn me Into something strong and cool, like a Frankenstein Or I'll demand a refund Zip my lips all you like I’ll just rip rip rip them right open, ya hear? You want to shrill? I can give you your fill I’ll start with the right ear And move to the left ear Am I coming through, loud and clear? I don't have much patience For people who don’t learn their lessons So if you can’t promise today to Stop dragging skeletons out of fucking closets You won't survive this scenario, buddy! ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- How do you like us now? You’re just stallin’ while we’re evolvin’ ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Matenrō? What a joke This is the end, so you better pay attention ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- There's only one fate for this country's wolves And that is an extermination ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- The next era belongs to us I feel a rush of dopamine ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Now, this is what I call fun! Begging for mercy’s what you should do Then our crew can blow this joint And find some lovely ladies for us to pursue ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- We’re a Posse ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- And we’re thick as thieves ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Nice combination! ---(Fling Posse)--- Livin' for the moment is our prime motivation (Fling Posse Posse) ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Oh god, shut the fuck up There’s nothing but bullshit flowing from your lips ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- If we’re doomed to extinction as you submit This is where we flip the script ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Who cares about the past? We just turn the tables and tackle it ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- And we're a team capable to fight this Division battle ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Such self-serving scoundrels Stuck in our snare so easily Could never understand That it’s all a simple facsimile ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- The people that we ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Can save with our power ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Number how many? ---(Matenrō)--- That is why we pick up our mics to sing our plea ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Matenrō! ---(Matenrō)--- The Battle Battle Battle (Yeah!) The Battle Battle Battle Shinjuku's Matenro are the foundation of the future ---(Fling Posse)--- The Battle Battle Battle (Yeah!) The Battle Battle Battle Shibuya's Fling Posse, we're kings and we'll crush you ---(All)--- The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle We’re gonna throw down today Let the pieces fall where they may The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle |-|Romaji= boku ni katou da nante, meddayo! watashi ga tokubetsu ni reigi wo oshiete ageru gomen nasai gomen nasai nante no wa mou gomen da ikinari kita shounenba dare mo ore wo tomen na koko de zako wa buttsubusu yaburisuteta ruuru bukku ore no rappu wa omae no nou ni jika de todoku buruu tuusu mitame dake no gyanburaa tsubusu marude danpu kaa un ga tsukita yangu gan wa shosen isshou angura ore no namae waDOPPO tsune niHOT masani honmono kono ba kuuki shouhai made subete kontorouru warawasen na shosen temei wa riiman otonabutte mita tokoro de koko ja rappaa miman kane mo shouri mo risuku nai toko nya meguranee kochitora mojidouri inochigake de meiku manei antei nante mon wa Hana kara maji kyoumi nei honki de atsuku nareru mono to kotoba youi shiteku tsune ni hara wa kukuru sore ga Dead or live ore wa kubiwa tsuita petto ja nai nani o era sou ni katatte iru perapera kikoe ga ii dake shosen nakami perapera you wa ichika bachika dake no unmakase boku wa hifumi GIGOLO hitotsu zutsu o tsumikasaneru uh jidai sakugo sonna kakkou nani ga Yumeno gen tarou ikura kaite mo urenai hon to fueru dake no penta ko boku wa mirai miteru subete imeiji shidai omae wa kako o ikiru Meiji jidai umm naruhodo ichiri aru tashika ni anata riaru dekire ba issho ni purojekuto nante muri uso desu yo onko chishin koso mirai hiraku kagi ashimoto mo mienakya tsumazuku bakari itsu de mo massugu ga seikai ja nai ganaritagari no baka ni wa wakaranai ka The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh Shinjuku Matenrou kara tsunagu fandeishon The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh Shibuya Fling Posse King totte mata kattobasou The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle kecchaku tsukeru kyou no shousha o kimeru The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle tsuki ai kirenai bakageta teisetsu watashi wa hete kita kichouna keiken anata no rappu wa kodomo damashi no zaregoto nozomu wa kokoro gawari wo damatte ire ba iiki ni naru baka nara ikki ni damaraseru sono kuchi Chakku sarani nuiawasete iku tojiru sono kan ni sawaru takai koe wa shattodaun kimi no mirai fu antei kizuke ba boku no kuranke ei ya da kuranke tte douse nara ba Furanken mitai ni kakko yoku te tsuyoi yatsu ja nai to fuman desu ikura o kuchi chakku shite mo sugu ni hiraku biribiri kan ni sawaru naraba naousara mazu wa migimimi hidarimimi dochira mo hibikaseru yo dou ka na？ nando datte korizu fukkatsu dekiru kyou kara ‘ hito no kako no koto o nan do mo mochidasu n ja nei’ yakusoku ja nakya yousha shinai yotte shinario kore de dou da ii kagen orera koso ga shinkakei nan ga Matenrou koko de owari pei atenshon kono kuni de wa zetsumetsu suru Sadame koso ga ookami shousei tachi wa tsugi no jidai wo ikiru koto ni doupamin tanoshiku nacchau hora shichai natte gibu gibu so shitara boku ra o nei-san no toko ni sugu ni ikuiku orera Posse, miseru kizuna, naisu konbineishon ima o ikiru koto ga mochibeishon (FLing Pose Pose) aa urusai urusai damare gotaku bakka narabete zetsumetsu no Sada-me tte koko ga kaeru wakareme donna tsurai kako mo hikkuri kaesu dake daro sore ga dekiru nakamatachi to kunde konoDivision Battle hitoriyogari bakari wana ni hamarikonda yatsura ni wa wakaranaidarou ga sonna mono wa subete itsuwari hito no tame ni dasu chikara de oshieru mono hau menii sore o utai nigiru kakuseiki (Matenrou) The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh Shinjuku Matenrou kara tsunagu fandeishon The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh Shibuya Fling Posse King totte mata kattobasou The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle kecchaku tsukeru kyou no shousha o kimeru The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle |-|Kanji= ごめんなさい　ごめんなさい　なんてのは　もうごめんだ いきなりきた正念場　誰も俺を止めんな ここで雑魚はぶっ潰す　破り棄てたルールブック 俺のラップは　お前の脳に直で届く　ブルートゥース 見た目だけの　ギャンブラー　潰すまるでダンプカー 運が尽きたヤングガンは　所詮一生アングラ 俺の名前はDOPPO　常にHOT　まさに本物 この場空気勝敗まで全てコントロール はっ　笑わせんな　所詮テメェはリーマン 大人ぶってみたところで　ここじゃラッパー未満 金も勝利もリスクない　とこにゃ巡らねー こちとら文字通り　命がけでメイクマネー 安定なんてもんは　はなからマジ興味ねー 本気で熱くなれる　物と言葉　用意してく 常に腹はくくる　それがDead or live 俺は首輪ついたペットじゃない 何を偉そうに　語っているペラペラ 聞こえがいいだけ　所詮中身ペラペラ 要は一か八かだけの運まかせ 僕は一二三GIGOLO　一つづつを積み重ねる uh　時代錯誤　そんな格好　何が夢野幻太郎 いくら書いても売れない本と　増えるだけのペンダコ 僕は未来見てる　全てイメージ次第 お前は過去を生きる明治時代 uh　なるほど　一理ある 確かにあなた　リアル できれば一緒に　プロジェクト 何て無理　嘘ですよ 温故知新こそ　未来開く鍵 足元も見えなきゃ　つまずくばかり いつでもまっすぐが正解じゃない がなりたがりのバカには　わからないか The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh シンジュク　麻天狼からつなぐ　ファンデーション The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh シブヤ Fling Posse King 取って　またかっ飛ばそう The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle 決着つける　今日の勝者を決める The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle 付き合いきれない　馬鹿げた定説 わたしは経てきた　貴重な経験 あなたのラップは　こどもだましの 戯れごと　望むはこころがわりを 黙っていれば　いい気になる　バカなら一気に 黙らせるその口チャック　さらに縫い合わせてく 閉じるその癇に障る　高い声はシャットダウン 君の未来不安定　気づけば僕のクランケ えーやだー　クランケって　どうせならば　フランケン みたいにかっこよくて　強い奴じゃないと不満です いくらお口チャックしても　すぐに開くビリビリー 癇に障るならば　なおさら　まずは右耳 左耳　どちらも響かせるよ　どうかな？ 何度だって懲りず　復活できる今日から 「人の過去のことを何度も　持ち出すんじゃねー」 約束じゃなきゃ　容赦しないよってシナリオ これでどうだ　いい加減　俺らこそが進化系 何が麻天狼　ここで終わり　ペイアテンション この国では絶滅する　サダメこそが狼 小生たちは次の時代を　生きることにドーパミン 楽しくなっちゃう　ほらしちゃいなってギブギブ そしたら僕ら　おねえさんのとこに　すぐに行く行く 俺らPosse　見せる絆　ナイスコンビネーション 今を生きることが　モチベーション あーうるさいうるさい　黙れ　御託ばっか並べて 絶滅のサダメって　ここが変える　分かれ目 どんな辛い過去もヒックリ　変えすだけだろ それができる仲間たちと　組んでこのDivision Battle 独りよがりばかり　罠にはまり込んだやつらには わからないだろうが　そんなものは全て偽り 人のために出す力で　救えるものハウメニー それを歌い握る　拡声器 The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh シンジュク　麻天狼からつなぐ　ファンデーション The Battle Battle Battle yeah The Battle Battle Battle uh シブヤ Fling Posse King 取って　またかっ飛ばそう The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle 決着つける　今日の勝者を決める The Battle Battle Battle The Battle Battle Battle Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Fling Posse Category:Matenrou